rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Make a Colonial Marine Roleplay Character
Hello! If you're reading this, then you are probably wondering how to make yourself a roleplay character! Everyone else has one, and having an immersive and entertaining backstory is how you make friends and succeed in our group. Discover the new you through this easy to understand guide on how to make a RP character! PLEASE remember to make yourself look like a hero as much as possible, and completely trash the canon lore by somehow being deployed to LV-426! A New Beginning First, your character needs to have a name! Some marines use their own first names, though many select theirs from a pool of bland Western titles. John, Alex, Chad, Geoff, Daniel, and Alex are good examples. Your last name should be very outlandish and complicated. McReary or Steelflex are great examples of such a name. Lastly, you need to have a callsign. Make it something cool, something that sounds tough! Examples are Axe, Breaker, Kid, Soap, Hawk, Bear, Raptor, Six, and Hammer. Don't forget ghost. Basic Character Information Now that you know who you want to be, you need to decide what kind of a person you are! Most characters are typically males aged 20-35, and it is highly advisable your character be within this age range. Your character should have a primary weapon, which is either the M56, the M37, the M37, or the M37. (If you want to be really cool, you should use the M37.) Backstory Every good roleplay character has an interesting past! Start off of concepts like the lone survivor, the sad orphan, or the pyromaniac psychopath! Typically, people first enlist in the Colonial Marines at a very young age (12-16) after their parents and family are somehow killed (they are typically murdered by terrorists or aliens, maybe terrorist aliens). Oftentimes, their entire squad is wiped out yet they somehow survive themselves, single handedly killing all the terrorists/aliens/terrorist aliens. This makes them really sad and leaves lots of emotional scars, though. The best stories are ones that are ridiculous and unrealistic! Try a basic layout, such as being able to 360 noscope 1,003,292 xenomorphs by kissing a cross necklace. Scars and Injuries Your character is nothing without some sort of injury or scar! Just about every marine in the corps survived some sort of horrible injuries. Scars are a great place to start. You can have them on your face, head, leg, arm, or torso! Bullet wounds are also a viable option, though it's important to remember that if you choose to be shot, then you need to have lots of bullet wounds, not just one or two. You can also have secondary injuries, such as puncture wounds, animal bites, alien bites, alien animal bites, or robotic limbs. If you're not sure about your injury, either make it worse or add more injuries to your character! Sample Character Name: John Steelflex Age: 23 Loadout: M37, VP70, M240, M40F, Repair Tool Division: Ex-Aerospace (wasn't exiled for crashing the V54 Cameron into a cliffside while flying straight) History: my dad was a lance corporal in the uscm when he was killed in combat. my entire town was destroyed by terrorist aliens and i was the only one who survived when i was 7 years old. when i was 12, i was expelled from school for bringing a knife to school and was sent to military school. in training exercises i was really good so i was recruited to join the uscm at age 15. my regiment was sent to kill the terrorist aliens on a planet and i saved my entire squad from dying. i used to be in aerospace but then i was exiled for "insubordination" so then i became a colonel but was demoted for no reason. i am one of the best marines Conclusion I truly hope this guide helped you become a great storywriter. For some reason we even let random privates go ahead and make their own stories, so why don't you make one? Now that you have mastered the basics of this type of storywriting, you should all feel happy that I think your stories are truly.. Truly.. Shit. They're really shit. Sorry for wasting your time.